The big mess up
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Everyone thinks that Rukawa has a girlfriend but does he? Miyagi and Ryota take part in the school play. Mitsui kisses Ayako?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
The big mess up  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"What? You're breaking up with me?" The 12 year-old exclaimed.  
"Yeah... I'm like so so sorry but this like totally like just isn't so working out for me." The girl said.  
"Fine, but can I tell everyone that I dumped you?" He asked, giving up.  
The girl wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "Sure, like whatever so totally goes for you."  
She flipped her hair and looked at herself in the mirror for the twentieth time that hour.  
  
  
Rukawa shook his head and looked at the girl right before him who was waving her hand in his face.  
  
"Rukawa-kun? Are you okay? You haven't said a word for a whole 2 minutes there." She said, with a smile.  
"I...I...you've changed." he stammered.  
Rukawa looked at his once bimbo girlfriend.  
She was not dressed in all neon pink and he checked her hands for mirros but there were none.  
Her hair chestnut hair were still as perfect as ever but other than that.  
She wasn't so maked-over.  
Okay, he did have to admit that she was gorgeous and...SEXY...sorta slutty yet classy.   
  
She was wearing a white top which had on long sleeved side andthe other side was sleeveless.  
Her jeans fell alittle lower than her hips and well, he could see her G-string.  
  
"Of course, I do. I'm not 12 anymore. You like it?" Misako asked.  
Rukawa nodded.  
"Yeah... very good on you."  
Misako grinned. "Tres bien pour moi."  
  
"Is that French ?"   
"Aa. My dad made me take it up for my third language aside from English. And you know, being as brilliant as I am, I topped the class as usual." She chuckled softly to herself.  
He could tell that her laugh was a bit sad. He knew that her father was a really wealthy businessman and did not really care much about what she did as long as she excelled in her studies.  
  
Deciding that it was an awkward subject and because he did not exactly have anything planned for the day except sleep, he said, "Do you want to go on a date with me? Just for today. No strings attached."  
Misako's face beamed up like the sun and she grabbed his hand.  
"Come on ! I know just the perfect place !" She yelled excitedly as she ran.  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa stared at the sticker picture which he was holding in his hand.  
Misako had insisted that they took one when they were in the arcade.  
  
And just to make things look interesting, she wrote 'Kae-chan LOVE Mi-chan".  
But he did have to admit that it was a really good picture.  
Actually, when he looked closely at the picture, he didn't realize that he had his arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.  
They looked like they'd been together for almost forever.  
He smiled faintly to himself when he thought of what apalling things would happen if the fan girls ever get hold of the picture.  
'I can just imagine their faces.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why you couldn't have just passed the ball to me you short little piece of crap! I would have done a perfect 3-pointer and we would have so won." Mitsui growled angrily at Miyagi as they walked into the locker room.  
  
They had just completed a game against the first years and they lost.  
  
Miyagi sighed. Sometimes , unfortunately, Mitsui can be soooo childish. Thank God he isn't the captain !   
"Okay, I'm so sorry, your grace , but your moves are just so good that it will hurt my eyes to watch you perform them." Ryota said sacarstically.  
Mitsui grinned. "Yes, that's right. Now bow to me and beg for forgiveness for offending the great one !!!! Hahahahahahha!!!" He laughed.  
Miyagi smiled too and pretended to get down on his knees and beg.  
"Oh please oh please have MERCCYYYY.....PUHLEASE!!!"  
He stressed the PUHLEASE so much that all his spit went onto Mitsui's face.  
"Oh geez...Ryota, can't you at least pretend to beg properly, you just spat at my face. Do you have any idea how degrading that feels?" Mitsui said.  
"oH I'm pretty sure you feel all broken up inside now..."  
He stopped talking when he realized what a scene they had made that everyone had been looking at them as if they were crazy, even Rukawa.  
  
Some even whispered, "Can you believe that's our next captain?"  
Ryota got up from the floor and cleared his throat.  
"Uhhh....we're just practicing for a play..." he squirmed uneasily.  
Ayako suddenly thought of an idea.  
"Oh yes, I heard they're having Romeo and Juliet. I think its brilliant. I didn't know you 2 signed up?" she said, her lips twistng up into a sly smile.  
Miyagi flushed up. He looked like a tomato...uhhh...Tomato muffin? GROSS!  
"Yeah...we did. You'll definitely see us!" he said, impulsively.  
"We did?" Mitsui asked.   
Ryota kicked his shin.  
"Yeasss.....we did....." Mitsui whined.  
"Good... because I'm planning to audition for Juliet and well, I would rather have one of you as Romeo. Not some guy I don't know." She said, quite pleased with herself for getting the boys to participate.  
  
Ryota could feel blood rush up to his face again. Oh...I'll be the perfect ROMEO....  
'Why God? Why? ' Mitsui thought.  
  
  
  
Soon everyone was back to what they were doing.  
Rukawa opened up his locker. He had pasted the picture of him and Misako on the side.  
He looked at it for a little while before closing it.  
  
Mitsui happened to see it and when Rukawa left the room, he quickly pulled Miyagi aside and said,"I think foxy face has a girlfriend."  
"Are you serious? How do you know?" Miyagi asked, surprised.  
"Yes, I saw the picture. Its in his locker."Mistui said.  
  
"Come I'll show you," He led Miyagi to Rukawa's locker.  
"Its locked you dumb-ass."Ryota said.  
"Of course it is!" But Mitsui took out a pen knife and picked the lock.  
The locker immediately swung open.  
"I'm the bad guy remember?"  
  
The 2 guys looked at the picture in his locker.  
"Oh sweet lord...he HAS a girlfriend!" Miyago exclaimed.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. runaway

Disclaimer: Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
The big mess up : chapter 2  
  
Noone was home. Rukawa's parents had gone out for some kind of dinner with their business friends and he was stuck at home by himself, doing nothing.  
  
His hi-fi set was on and he was asleep in the study after while trying to get pass the first few pages of his history text.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang (many times) and Rukawa woke up.  
He dragged his body to the front door and almost fell asleep while turning the doorknob but the bell rang again so he opened the door.  
  
Misako stood outside, in the darkness of the night.  
Rukawa almost couldn't see her face. Not clearly anyway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
Misako didn't say anything.  
  
She just stepped into the light and Rukawa knew just what had happened.  
  
  
  
Rukawa placed a warm towel on Misako's cheek.  
She bit her lip because the cuts burned like hell.   
  
"He hasn't stopped, has he?" He said.  
Misako shook her head lightly.   
  
"He did for a while. But he started drinking again about a week ago."She informed.  
It was difficult for her to talk because each time she moved her jaw, it stung.  
  
Rukawa knew that Misako's father was an alcoholic and when he wasn't sober, he'd be bashing her and her mom up.  
He had been like that since she was a kid.  
Misako never did anything about it because she was so scared something might happen.  
  
"You can stay here tonight if you want. You sleep here, in my room. My parents will never know you were ever in this house. You can slip out in the morning, before they wake up." Rukawa said.  
  
Misako looked at him with surprise. He was never one to think of such ideas.   
"Why..." she didn't know what exactly to ask.  
  
Rukawa was alittle surprise himself that he would say that. All he could think of was that he didn't like it when Misako got hurt. He didn't want to see her cry.  
  
"Because... its the only way I know that you're going to be alright. Its the only way I can protect."  
  
She looked out the window so he couldn't see her tears coming.  
  
"I want to run away. Live in a small town or something. I've seen one of those small cottages, in Toyama. My aunt lives there. Its beautiful. There are many stars a night, much more than here because of the.."  
  
"Ambient light. I know. My grandparents live near the country. You can watch the town lights go out one by one from your window and see the sunrise at the sea. Its sorta like this big red ball and it wavers in the water and gets bigger and bigger as it reaches the sky."he described.  
  
"It sounds really pretty."she spoke.  
  
"It is and I know you'd like it."  
  
"We should go there." Misako tured to look at him. Her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"The place you just talked about. I want to go there. We can take the first bus in the morning."she said.  
  
"You're not serious..."Rukawa started gapping.  
  
"I am... there's nothing for me back here and I've got enough money in my back to last me for until I can get a job. We could start over. Away from this stupid place."  
  
"But you can't...I can't...You can't just run away from your problems just because you don't know what to do. "  
  
"Yes, I can. Just watch me."  
  
Rukawa placed his hands on her hands and pressed his lips on her forehead..  
"No, you can't. I'm not going to let you go." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Her arms went around his neck and she cried.  
"I'm scared, Kaede....so scared. Promise you won't ever leave me."  
  
He stroked her hair lightly and said , softly.  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
